memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nichole McAuley
Nichole McAuley is an actress, model and makeup/hair artist who appeared in several episodes of . She started on a regular basis to work on Voyager during the late fifth season when she worked as second unit photo double for Jeri Ryan in episodes such as although this particular scene was not part of the aired episode. She was then chosen to work as first unit photo double for the episode . During the sixth season, McAuley appeared as recurring background actress such as a ''Voyager'' sciences officer and as the Tarlac masseuse in the episode . McAuley is listed on the call sheet for day eight of filming of the third season episode , Tuesday . She was up to appear as one of the "Beautiful Women" along with Traci Murray, Michele Edison, and Adriana del Pomar in the Paxau Resort holoprogram, filmed on Paramount Stage 16. In the final episode, however, only the other three actresses appear. She later appeared as a resort woman in the episode . Born in Atlanta, Georgia, McAuley started to appear at beauty competitions at the age of eight. She worked as model for commercials and started to work as actress with her move to Los Angeles. As a trained dancer, McAuley was also cast for television and film productions. For two years, McAuley worked as "living Barbie" for Mattel on several conventions and The Easter Roll at The White House. Among her work are the action comedy BrainSmasher...A Love Story (1993, with Teri Hatcher, Deborah Van Valkenburgh, Charles Rocket, and Nicholas Guest), the fantasy comedy Addams Family Values (1993, with Christopher Lloyd, Carel Struycken, Andreana Weiner, Rick Scarry, Ian Abercrombie, and Camille Saviola), the drama I'll Do Anything (1994, with Robert Joy, Steve Vinovich, Andy Milder, Aaron Lustig, and Lena Banks), the crime comedy Beverly Hills Cop III (1994, with Eugene Collier, Jimmy Ortega, Rick Avery, Timothy Carhart, Lily Acain, and Stephen McHattie), the crime drama Out-of-Sync (1995, with Victoria Dillard and Henry Kingi, Sr.), and the comedy The Nutty Professor (1996, with Athena Massey). She was cast as dancer on the television series EZ Streets (1996-1997, starring Mike Starr) and The Last Don (1997, starring Kirstie Alley and Seymour Cassel) and worked on episodes of Father Murphy and Beverly Hills Bordello (1996, with Jeff Rector). Further film work includes the crime thriller Kiss the Girls (1997, starring Ashley Judd), the drama Madam Savant (1997, with Jeff Rector and Terrence Evans), the thriller Killing the Vision (1999), the action drama Extreme Honor (2001, with Edward Laurence Albert, Charles Napier, and Jeff Rector), the television movies A Passion (2001), Naked Passions (2003), and Talk Dirty (2003), the horror comedy Terror Toons 2 (2007) on which she also worked as makeup artist and associate producer, and the action film Syndicate Smasher (2016). As makeup artist, McAuley worked on the television series Stranger Adventures (2006), the comedy The Young, the Gay and the Restless (2006), the documentary Scout's Honor (2015), and the action thriller Check Point (2016, with Kane Hodder and Fred Williamson). Star Trek appearances File:Paxau resort patron 3.jpg|Resort woman (uncredited) File:Seven of Nine meets Anna Jameson.jpg|Split-screen photo double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) File:Female Voyager sciences officer, 2376.jpg|''Voyager'' officer , , , , (uncredited) File:Nichole McAuley, Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy.jpg|Photo double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) File:Holographic Tarlac.jpg|Holographic Tarlac (uncredited) File:Nichole McAuley, The Haunting of Deck Twelve.jpg|Photo double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) File:Nichole McAuley, Unimatrix Zero.jpg|Photo double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) External links * NicholeMcAuley.com – official site * * Nichole McAuley at StarNow.com * Nichole McAuley at LinkedIn.com Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:Stand-ins